


The Thrilling Trio

by Sasha2000



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasha2000/pseuds/Sasha2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love triangle between Nathanael, Adrien and Marinette. The thing is a new hero comes to town and you guessed it it will be Nathanael. They will have adventures and stories in civilian and hero form!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Renard Rouge?

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know what I'm doing! First fanfic ever so please be nice! And if anyone can tell me how to italics and bold my words please help me thank you!

~Marinette~ 

It was a typical day in class, I would usually be staring at Adrien but today my eyes wondered to a different person... Nathanael. I guess it was because of the art he drew of me but just something about those beautiful turquoise eyes. Wait no, bad Marinette! I don't have those feelings for him. But maybe it wouldn't hurt to try and established a good friendship with him. What's the harm in that? So as soon as the bell rings I'll wait for him and try to have a normal conversation and look at some of his art if I'm lucky... 

*bell rings* 

There it is the end of the day. Time to talk to him before he leaves! "Hey Nathanael!" Darn it I said it a little to peppy.... "Oh uhh hi Marinette!" He fumbles over his words and ends up with a red face. I can't judge my face is probably just as red. It gets a little uncomfortable so to break the ice I ask what I've been curious about.

"You're an amazing artists and honestly I would love to see an recent artwork you've been doing..." 

"Oh yeah this is just some sketches but I would love some critics!"  
As I look into the art it's a ladybug and chat noir comic except a third person is with them. The persona is unclear because he hasn't finished it yet but that's definitely someone in the duo's group.

"Who's this?" I ask as I pointing to the not yet clear character.

"That's suppose to be the new hero in town. I heard he goes by Renard Rouge. You haven't heard of him?" 

"Can't say that I have. But why is he with Chat Noir and Ladybug? Have they been seen together? And what's his hero costume and weapon?" A knew hero in town, I knew they haven't been seen together but is he thinking that Renard is going to join them? I mean we are a dynamic duo. A trio? Can we do that and what are his power why haven't I seen him before? So many questions I have to get answered. I wonder if Chat has heard from him. 

"From what I've seen and heard he is a Fox based hero weapon unknown and no they haven't been seen together but it's only a matter of time." 

"Oh yeah, hey will you keep me updated on anything about him? And I was wondering if you'd like to hang out together sometime. I mean not as like boyfriend and girlfriend but as a friend boy and ugh you know what I mean..." 

"Yeah that would be great. And yes I know what you mean." 

"Great talk to you later!" I rush out the door because now I have to go find out any information I can about this new hero... 

*She rushes home to do some research on this guy and texts Alya* 

[ Hey have you heard anything on the new super hero?] 

[You mean you Renard Rouge?!? Yeah I heard of him!!! He is the talk of the town! He's stopped a couple of robberies and captured some criminals. Everybody is wondering if he's going to join ladybug and chat noir. Gosh wouldn't it be cool if he did join and plus he's a fine piece of eye candy. Just like Chat!

So that was pretty helpful but I would still like some more information. There's not much about him online, luckily there's a couple of pictures of him after the fights. He has turquoise eyes, red hair and pale skin. His persona is definitely a fox and she's right he's not that bad to look at neither is chat but that's besides the question. Is he another miraculous holder? Can he do what I do or can he only stall time until I arrive like Chat? I have to get Chat's knowledge on this. 

"Tikki do you know anything about this?" 

"He might be a miraculous holder and as far as I know you're special because you're the only person that can officially stop an akuma attack." 

"Thanks and would you know anything about his kwami? Or his power and weapon?" 

"Sorry not at the moment..." 

"That's okay but I have to talk to chat so Tikki please transform me!" 

*after contacting Chat and meeting in a usually spot he comes with his usual Chat grin * 

"And what do I owe the pleasure of having my lady call me this evening?"

"No time for goofing around do you know a Renard Rouge?"

"Renard who?" 

"He's a new hero a fox and apparently pretty good. He might be another miraculous holder and it's said he might want to make us a trio... How do feel about this?" 

"Well I'm not eager to share my lady but if he can help us in anyway that has to be a good thing. But first we have to see exactly what he's capable of and if he's actually going to help us. But if he is a worthy teammate and my lady says yes I'll be okay with it." 

"Well okay chat..."


	2. And two becomes three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to know who this guy is and what his deal is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to a Google plus friend of mine who I bounced ideas with and helped me so much into figuring out the details of Renard Rouge! Name: Admirer of Creativity very helpful and amazing! I will try to post as often as I can any suggestions or ideas feel free to ask and hope you guys enjoy! 

~Nathanael~

«right after he showed her his work»

Wow I can't believe she likes my work... The Marinette likes my work! I think I'm in love... Not that I wasn't already. Oh boy what I'm going to do with myself. Since school is over I should probably get home finish homework and this art work. Hmmmm she seemed interested in Renard Rouge I hope she ends up becoming a fan of his. Imagine Marinette putting up posters of Renard Rouge and saying she loves me...

 

"Ummm red haired boy with equally red face please go home class was over a while ago. Geez some kids just love school I will never understand it."

"Oh what!?!" Snapping out of his daydream. When he realizes what happened he turns a deeper shade of red and quickly gathers his things. "I'm so sorry I just got lot in thought... I'll leave right now don't you worry about that!" He quickly runs out the door before anything else could happen.

Well at least that's over with. I can't believe someone caught me daydreaming. At least I didn't say anything embarrassing. And now my favorite part of the day. The part where the Sun goes down to create a beautiful display of color and inspiration that leaves you with many thoughts. But for now I should get ready for patrol, maybe today is the day I get to join the dynamic duo.

"Flame? Flame where are you?" As he speaks across his room repeating the name a small kwami appears before him. He is orange red with two fox like ears and a bushy tail. He has a little snout with whisker, along with navy blue eyes and a white spot on his tummy.

"Hello Nathanael, ready to go?"

"You always know what I'm planning. Flame transform me!" With a flash light of orange Nathanael was transformed into Renard Rouge. Renard had fox ears on the top of his head along with a mask that covered the top half of his face. He wore a skin tight orange spandex outfit that was a v shape design displaying a part of his chest. The costume came with sleeves of a darker orange color with the hands and feet black. It also had an orange collar with spikes and matching cuffs on each arm. One cuff had five dots on it to symbolize the miraculous while the other had a shield attached to it. The belt was attached to a fox themed tail that was quite a show. And finally across his back was his shooters that shoot sound waves. They are the size of handguns but can attach together for hand to hand combat.

Renard starts jumping from rooftop to rooftop until he sees the dynamic duo in a distance. He quickly speeds up careful not to make a noise as he appears to hear ladybug's last remark.

"Well okay chat..."

Then Renard comes behind Chat to say

"Everything will be okay."

The duo jumps back started by the hero they were just talking about. Obviously surprised to meet him so soon after discussing him.

"Hello, my name is Renard Rouge. Pleasure to meet you both, and especially honored to be in the presence of such a beautiful woman who anyone can tell can kick my but anytime she wanted to." _Wow she really is beautiful but not as beautiful as my love._ He spoke in an voice filled with confidence that showed no fear. Along with bowing before Ladybug.

She slightly blushed but quickly rolled her eyes "You know I can. Well it's finally nice to meet you Renard Rouge, and of course you know of my partner Chat Noir." 

"Yes hello Chat Noir, I'm very Impressed with the work you do and am a fan."  _It's true I've always been a fan of his, but to be perfectly honest I am more of a Ladybug fan, but it's still nice to meet both of them. And possibly work with them._

"Nice to meet you Renard Rouge, can I ask what's your deal?" Chat asks with a very question look on his face.

"To crave some of your curiosity I'll answer any questions you may have. So starting with that one honestly I would like to join you."  _And that's the truth, I want to fight evil with the duo that protects  our city where the girl of my dreams happens to live and to maybe make her a fan of me... But they don't need to know that part._

"Okay, Renard I'll ask one. Are you a miraculous holder like us? Do you have a kwami?" 

"Why yes my spotted hero. To both of your questions. Next, Chat?"

"Where is your miraculous? I know Ladybug has her in her earrings, I have my ring and you?" 

"Mine are in my cuffs." He raises them so they can get a clear view of his cuffs. "One has my shield the other tells me when I am going to detransform into my civilian side. As I'm sure you both are aware of this. I have matching ones like Miss Ladybug." 

"Okay my turn." She says her voice filled with curiosity. "What is your special weapon, power and can you deakumatize people?"

"A last no I do not attain that availability for it leaves you one of kind.My special power is lightning dash and it makes me move so fast the attacker won't see me till I place an attack on them. But for the weapon I have two sound wave shooters." Pulls them out from behind him. "See, I can even put them together so I spin them like you guys." He puts them together so they extend into one long shooter and begins spinning it. "Impressed yet?" 

"Well I can do it better!" Then Chat gets his staff and starts spinning it. It looked as if it was a competition for who could hold the spin longer, but it was cut short when Ladybug spoke up. 

"Enough of the spinning! Okay I think it's pretty obvious that your going to be a great addition to our team. Chat?" 

"If my Lady thinks so I think you should be a part of this and make this an even more purrfect team."

"Well I think we should officially decide after we see you in an attack just so we see exactly what you can handle but if you pass I think you'll fit in."

"Wow thank you! "  _I can't believe it! They are giving me a shot! It is a chance to prove myself to make the dynamic duo into a thrilling trio._

"I'm going to go home, nice meeting you Renard Rouge and bye Chat." With that she was gone. 

"Renard Rouge, don't get any funny ideas about hitting Ladybug she's mine okay, she doesn't know it yet but she's mine." 

_ Geez possessive much? But I understand I wouldn't want someone coming in and flirting with my love either. _ "I understand Chat, I love another girl and don't think I'll fall for her." 

"Okay thanks, see you Renard Rouge." 

"See you Chat Noir." With a goodbye they each leave. 


	3. A visit from a stray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir is looking for some comfort. When he visits someone it wasn't what he was expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have tried writing some cute scene for MariChat but I'm not sure if you'll like it. Warning if you don't like make out scenes I would not suggest reading this. For those of you who continue I hope you enjoy!

~Chat Noir~ 

 

_He seems like a nice person. I mean he said he wouldn't go after my lady. She is someone I love so much not just romantically, even though I will probably never tell her, but also as my teammate. We are the dynamic duo, about to become the thrilling trio. Will we ever have the same relationship, the same closeness we share with a third person? Will everybody like him better than me? There's only one person I need to talk to right now. My shy, mouse classmate that sits behind me. Funny, I never would have thought she would become my best friend. The person I could share everything with except my identity. I've been visiting her for a while now and I've developed a little teeny tiny crush on her. But I'm pretty sure everybody has a crush on her. Well it's only about 9 so she should be up. Yeah, I think she's exactly what I need right now._

_«After running roof to roof he lands on Marinette's balcony and taps on her window. Until he gets her attention and she let's him in.»_

_"_ Why good evening my princess, I hope you aren't disappointed with your visitor tonight." 

She says looking at him with a small smile and little blush on her face, "I could never be disappointed when you come to visit me." 

Chat has a very surprised look on his face but then returns the smile. "And I will always enjoy your company."  _True, she can barely look at me and form a sentence without the mask on, but with it on she's everything I could ever imagine. She's confident funny and just someone I couldn't live without._

 _"_ Thank you Kitty, you always say the sweetest things." 

 _And that is completely true.I say the sweetest things because she is the sweetest person. Just like her cookies, ohh I love the cookies her family make if only she would let me have some..._ "Although I love whispering sweet words into your ears I would like to talk to you about something else." 

"Well I'm all ears for whatever it might be." 

"Thanks but I'm the one with four ears." And the cat ears wiggle on his head. "Well... What I want to talk to you about is..."  _Wow, for once I'm actually the one feeling nervous to talk to her._

"What's the matter cat got your tongue?" She says teasing him. 

"No cat would dare. And actually it's about this new hero. I'm not sure if you've heard of him Renard Rouge?" 

"Yeah, I've heard of him. What about him?" 

"Well we meet him today, and he is quite impressive. Actually I'm threatened by him. I'm scared that he might be better, and everybody will like him more than me."  _By everybody I mean Ladybug and you. But I wouldn't dare speak that out loud._

Her eyes widen at all the honestly and she looks at him. Holding his hand. Then looking directly into his eyes. "Silly kitty, you are one of a kind. Nobody could ever replace you, not as a hero or as a place in my heart I wouldn't know what I would do without you. Kitty, you are so much more than you think, you mean so much to me." 

Both blushing profoundly at her response. "Princess, thank you. And you are amazing in every way, smart, funny, kind and beautiful. You are absolutely perfect and..." He takes one of his hands and places on her cheek while squeezing the one holding her hand. Leans in and gives her a kiss to finish display how he feels about her. 

She kisses him back and then let's go of his hand to start running her fingers through his golden locks.

Chat changes positions to start kissing her deeper, then lifts her up and takes her to the bed. Laying her down and then continue the kisses as he is on top of her. Making each kiss more passionate than the last.  _Oh, I guess that teeny tiny crush was actually a huge enormous crush. But can anyone blame me? She is incredible. From her dark blue hair, to the perfect pigtails she wears. She's absolutely amazing. And I can't believe I'm right her kissing her on her bed! This is real and happening._

He starts moving his hands to her hips and moves then along her sides. Enjoying the moment he has to explore this new feeling. When suddenly she breaks the kiss. 

"Chat," A bit out of breath from the excitement. "You are indeed one sexy feline but I don't think we should continue..." 

"If that's how you feel I'll stop." He says a little sadly but he would never make his princess do something she doesn't want to. 

"Well... Maybe a little longer..." 

Chat then gives her on of his famous smiles. He leans down to start a trail of kisses from her cheek to her neck. Where he starts to leave a mark on her skin. She lets out a little cry. Immediately drawing himself back. 

"I'm sorry, I was just so into you and the moment and I am so sorry!" He says in a remorseful voice. "I left a mark..." 

"It's o-okay I think that was our cue to stop." 

"Well princess I think it is, I always enjoy our time together but I think today has been my favorite day." He says with a wink. 

She is blushing because of what happened. "Kitty get out of here." She says playfully while throwing a pillow at him. 

"Okay, but until next time." 

"Until next time kitty..." 

  _Wow, that was amazing, she is AMAZING! I know I love Ladybug but I couldn't help myself. That girl makes me want to just jump her. And she asks for it, well maybe not asks but the way she kissed me and played with me hair. I was putty in her hands. I just couldn't control myself. She's dangerous... But Chat Noir isn't  afraid of danger. It really did help me and I can't wait until next time I can visit her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so that happened.... Big MariChat fan, my personal favorite ship so except some more of this. And don't worry the other guy will get his chance! Hope you guys enjoy it and more will come!


	4. Confusing feelings and more feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of last night, Marinette is confused with her feelings. As she tries to sort her feelings things get more confusing when a certain red head starts to get in the picture...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I haven't updated in a while! I've been busy with school, you guys know how that is... But I hope this makes up for everything for you Nathanael/Renard and Marinette shippers because I want to make this chapter super fluffy! So I hope you enjoy it!

~Marinette~

*Sitting in class lost in thoughts*

_Well, the cat finally did it. He got Ladybug to kiss him. Even if he doesn't know it he even got her to have feelings for him. Oh no! Does that make me a bad person having feelings for two people at the same time?! How many people can a person be in love with at the same time before they turn into a bad person? Wait! Do all me anime crushes count? Oh gosh, what if they do! I have so many "crushes" on so many characters... I blame the creators for that. I mean if they didn't want people falling in love with boys they can never have why do they make them so irresistible!? My issues are weird... Wait, I'm getting off my main issue. Chat Noir_

*Casually stares at Adrien*

_And then there is the boy I love, one that's actually real, Adrien. I know we aren't dating yet but I still feel like I'm being unfaithful to him. Like I'm doubting my feelings. He might one day notice me and return my affections..._

_*_ Suddenly Adrien turns around at that moment to catch Marinette blankly staring at him then he leans back and whispers to her*

"Ummmm, Marinette?"

*Waves a hand in front of her*

"Mari? Can you hear me?*

*She snaps out of her thoughts to see Adrien looking at her with a small smile on his face. Startled she has no response to give him only a dumbfound expression on her bright red face. Then she stumbled over a response.*

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be s-staring at you I-I was just lost in thoughts and I just happened to be looking in your direction. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable..."

"Awww, if I'm being completely honest I was kind of hoping you were staring at me. It would have been extremely flattering to know someone as beautiful as you were taking some interest in me."

"Ahhh" _What do I say I have to say something... "_ Something." _Great job me! Oh no, he's chuckling at me... I'm such an idiot._

"You're really funny Mari. I'll talk to you later."

_I'm I crazy or did was he flirting with at me?! I am probably just imagining it... Eeee I'm so in love with him! Oh my gosh, I wonder where our wedding is going to be. The beach? Outdoors or inside? Wait, I'm getting ahead of myself... And I still have the Chat thing. Hmmm, what I'm I going to do about this. And I still have the Chat thing. Hmmm, what I'm I going to do about this.I have feelings for both. Wait, why do I feel as though I'm being watched... Is someone staring at me?_

*She looks across the room to see if she can find anybody and sees a certain red head stealing glances at her. She makes eye contact with him, then he turns as red as his hair. She smiles and then he quickly looks away only to turn back to see if she is still staring which she was. They continued to sneak peaks at each other all throughout the class.

_I don't know why I keep staring back at him. But it's like a game and it feels kind of nice playing with him... And since nobody can hear me in my head, I hope nobody can hear me. If they can I would need a lot of help finding an explanation. Oh, he is still staring... Yes he is, but yeah he is pretty cute if I think about it. And he has been nothing but kind to me... No, bad girl! Stop trying to cause more harm to yourself I don't need to start falling for another guy._

*Bell rings*

_Finally, I need to go and clear my head._

She starts packing her stuff when suddenly Nathanael comes up behind her. He stumbles over his words at first but then gets over his nerves to make everything go a lot smoother.

"Hello, Nathanael! Wait, I mean goodbye Marinette! That's not right either..." *Takes a deep breath* " Okay, umm M-Marinette, I was wondering if you would maybe p-possibly let me walk you hom-me?" A small blush appears on his face while she smiles at him also turning a little red.

"Yeah, I would like that, just let me finish packing up." She finishes packing her belongings and then starts walking with him. After a minute of awkward silent, she decides to break the ice with a question she's been dying to ask him.

"So Nathanael, how long have you been drawing?"

"I've been drawing since I could hold a pencil. Or what my mom likes to say, I was born with a pencil and sketchbook in my hands." They let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, my mom says the same thing but with patterns and a needle."

"Yeah, drawing is my passion, it's everything to me. It's what I want to do with my life and it's what I do to make me happy. Kind of like you and your designing..."

"Yeah, I love it, it helps me in so many ways and gives me a way to express myself. I wouldn't know what to do if I didn't have my designs." They walk past the front of the school earning looks from everyone, especially Adrien. Who looked more hurt than confused was staring at them. She didn't notice because she was too busy enjoying her conversation with Nathanael.

"Same, you know you are really talented I have always admired your skills and talent..." Another blush forming on his face as he looks away in embarrassment.

"Aww, thank you and I think you are an amazing artist as well. "

"Thanks but not as amazing as yourself. Are you working on anything right now?"

"I'm working on a dress right now, I'm planning on finishing it up today." As the bakery comes into view they slow their pace a little to continue the conversation even more.

"Wow, I'm sure it's amazing and would look gorgeous on you," He says in a little softer voice. "But then again everything looks gorgeous on you..." His face becoming red.

"I'm not so sure about that but it's a pretty dress."

"I'm sure it is, for an equally pretty girl. Look Marinette," He stops and gently grabs her hand and faces her. "I think you are amazing and incredible, and so many other things. I know our friendship is just forming so you might not feel the same way, but that's okay. I just want a chance to get to know you better and for you to know the real me. I'm sure once you do you'll forget about any other boys."

"What makes you think that I like another boy..." She says in a hushed voice staring straight at him.

" I see you always staring at Adrien because I'll be honest. Somehow my eyes always wander back to you, and your eyes are either lost in thought or staring at him. I don't know if he likes you back and I'm not saying that I want to make you be in a relationship with me not yet at least. Let's start slow, just do something together. How about we take that dress to be admired by an audience. For Valentine's Day let's go out as friends and have an  amazing time. I'll plan the whole evening and all you have to do is show up."

" I don't know..." She says hesitating. _He's really sweet, but I don't know what I'll do about the other boys in my life... And besides, I don't have anything else planned. I guess if it's just as friends nothing bad could happen.._

"It'll be just as friends and I'll be a gentleman the whole night. Besides aren't you curious on what I have planned?"

"Okay, here's my number tell me the time and place. And remember it's just as friends." She puts her number in his phone and takes a picture with her usual pose of a smile and peace sign.

"I'll put my number on your phone too. Do you mind taking the picture?" She smiles and takes the picture.

"Looks great! I'll see you tomorrow."

"Can't wait until then."

*Time skip to Valentine's Day where Marinette is getting ready for her time together with Nathanael*

"Tikki d-do I look nice in the dress?" She says in a very shy voice rubbing her hand over her arms.  The dress was sleeveless with a heart shape design and red ruffles on the v line of the dress and on the bottom. She had her signature hairstyle and earrings with dark red ribbons in her hair. The dress was light pink and a dark pink bow on the waist line. Wearing pink flats and bright red lipstick.

"Of course, you do Marinette! But are you going to tell Chat Noir about this?" She says in a questioning voice.

"I don't know... I mean it's not like we are a couple or anything. And besides it not, in reality, he would choose boring old me over Ladybug." She moves her hair to take a look at her neck where there is still a faint mark showing from the last visit from Chat. _I'm not sure what to feel anymore. I know I have feelings for them but can I really be with any of the boys? Do I have room for another guy in my life? Yeah, I want to, at least, give Nathanael a chance. It might not lead to anything but it's worth a shot. And it might make me a bad person for doing this but I'm going for it. He makes me happy and that's what matters.Chat Noir and I have to have a chat about this eventually, but I'm not sure when I'll see him again. I won't hid this from him, I'm going to tell him next time I see him. It's only right, and besides, it's not like I am becoming Nathanael's girlfriend we are just going out on the most romantic day of the year... Oh what do you get yourself into Marinette!  
_

[ Meet me at the park in twenty minutes.]

"Nathanael just texted me the place. I'm meeting him at the park in twenty minutes, I'm almost done getting ready. Are you ready to go Tikki?''

"Yeah, just remember to grab some cookies just in case. You never know what coud happen and it's always better to be safe than sorry."

[ **Okay I'll be there soon!]**

"Okay let me grab my cardigin and your cookies then we will leave." Tikki and her leave the house and arrive at the park. They start looking around and she finally spots Nathanael.

He has set a moonlight pinic at the park with a candle, with a quiche along with a cake for dessert. He ushers her to sit and pulls out three different types of juices and a bottle of water.

"I wasn't sure what was your favorite drink or if liked soda so I went with juice and water. I have cranberry, apple, and this interesting looking one in case you are feeling adventuous..." They both share a laugh at his juice choice.

_Wow, he went to a lot of trouble for me. It's actually pretty cute how hard he is tryig for me. And really sweet. Maybe I'll try the mystery juice._

"I'll try the mystery juice if you try it with me." She says with a devious smile on her face raising her eyebrows.

"Okay, I'm always down for something new." He pours the juice in two glasses handing her one and givng his a scared looked. "Cheers" They take a gulp and end up spitting it out. "Ugh tomato juice! I'm sorry I thought it was going to be good like pomagrante juice or something sweet."

"It's okay that was an interesting choice, and hey now we have our first interesting story together!" 

"It doesn't sound that bad when you put it that way." 

"Well it's not that bad, so how was that drawing of yours coming?" 

"You mean the one of the trio?" 

"Yeah, Renard Rouge with Ladybug and Chat Noir." 

"I finished it. I'll show it to you next time I have it on me. Sooo I'm guessing you've seen Renard Rouge?" 

"Yeah, you could say that..." 

"W-what did you think of him?" 

"I think he's an interesting character, I haven't gotten to know him to form an opinion but when I do I'll get to you." 

"Great, I think he'll make a great hero. I hope you become a fan." 

"I probably will, it's getting a bit late..."

"Wow, time passes fast. I'll walk you home." 

"That'll be nice thanks." 

They pack up and start walking. 

"I forgot to tell you, you look amazing in that dress it shows how talented you are. And you are extremely talented." Both are blushing profoundly from the compliment he told her.

"I-I thank you." 

"It's no problem." They reach the bakery and both are relentless to say goodbye and end the night. 

"You know I really had a great time with you." 

"Yeah, thanks for asking me to join you."

"I always want you to join me. No matter what I'm doing." They are both silent and looking meaningfully into each others eyes. Then Nathanael leans in to give her a soft kiss on her cheek. 

"I would love to hang out together again sometime Marinette." 

"Y-yeah sounds good." 

"Goodnight and sweet dreams." 

"You too." 

She then runs up to her room to be alone with her thoughts. 

_Dang it. I think I have feelings for him too. Ugh I probably would have been fine if he didn't kiss me. Who am I kidding I was a goner long before the kiss. That collared shirt and black skinny jeans where poison to me. He looked so good in them I hope I didn't make it obvious I was checking him out a little... I'm just so confused about everything. Can things get any worse?!_

Her wish was granted with a knock on her window to see her cat with chocolate and roses for her. 

"Happy Valentine's day princess!" He says with his famous killer smile that makes Marinette weak. With widen eyes she replies very nervously. 

"Hello Chat!"  _And my wish gets granted._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, things are getting a bit confusing for our heros. Next time we will get to see how another night with Chat Noir will turn out! So yeah, and I think you guys can tell I'm a pretty big anime fan and I have fallen I love with a lot of charters *cough* Chat Noir and a bunch of other characters. And it doesn't help that I started watching the Prince of Strides. So the way I made Marinette think is actually the way I think so I hope it gave you a laugh! I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. As usual any comments or suggestion feel free to say just remember to be nice! I'll try to update as soon as possible!


	5. Well, That's a Suprise...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir decides to visit his princess on the most romantic but learns more about her than he intended to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting very confusing for Marinette when she can't place her feelings for each boy that makes her heart flutter. And things get even worse when Renard starts to come to play. But that won't happen until later. Or will it? I honestly don't know yet myself. Well, I just want to say thanks for the supports who comment such nice things it really does help! Here I go I hope this chapter comes out good!

~Chat Noir~

 

_I'm going to do it, I'm going to surprise my love today. It's the most romantic day of the year and I'm going to treat my princess like a queen. She is the best and deserves the best so I'm going to give her the best. I got her the finest dark chocolate in town that was made today, plus a bouquet of a different arrangement of flowers. Including alstroemerias, carnations, dahlias, gladiolus, lilies, cymbidium orchids, peonies, sunflowers, tulips, and a single red rose in my mouth. I want to treat her like she deserves and I couldn't do it as a civilian not yet at least. Then the Chat problem, I can't exactly go out and treat her to an amazing date with everyone staring at us. So here I am on her balcony ready to treat her to a night she will never forget. Whatever she wants to do, if she just wants to talk and get to know each other better I'm completely fine with that. But if the night decides otherwise... Well, I won't object to that. Ahh, there she is..._

_*arrives at her balcony then taps on the glass to let her know of his arrival*_

"H-hello Chat!" She is surprised and stumbles over herself obviously not expecting Chat Noir's visit. "W-what are you doing here in my room?" Her face is flustered and is turning red. 

"Well, it's the most romantic night of the year and I wanted to give the most amazing girl something to remember."  _Wow, she looks stunning today. I usually don't  like shaming myself in ogling over my incredibly beautiful woman. I take pride in making her feel respected. But today she is really asking to be looked at with the killer dress, and can you blame a guy? You can only do so much until you have to feast your eyes on this gorgeous women. The dress is magnificent with every stitch you can see the hard work she does. This girl is so talented it blows me away.She really outdid herself with this one. The dress caresses every curve on her body showing how lucky I really am. It makes her look strong and sweet at the same time. So sweet I want to devour her, but I can't. At least not until she allows me to. But she seems a little flustered by my visit. I wonder if this was a bad idea? Did she not want me to come visit her tonight? Hmmm, I wonder...  
_

"Oh, you didn't have to do that..." She says not looking at him doing,  and actually doing everything she can to avoid eye contact.

"Oh, but Princess I wouldn't dream of not visiting you today of all the nights. This is the night for lovers and to show devotion to each other. I wouldn't want to spend a day or any other day without you..." He says with a small blush on his face.

"Chat, is that why you really came?" She says with a questioning look on her face. 

"But of course, I would only want to see you. I would want to see you anytime, why is it so hard to believe me. O-oh and I got you these for today." He hands over the flowers and chocolate. She gently takes them admiring them in wonder.

"Kitty," the blush deepening on her face. "These are beautiful, and the chocolate looks incredible. But what about the rose you are holding are you going to give it to me?" Raising an eyebrow at her kitty.

"You mean the one in my mouth?"

"What other rose would I be talking about?" Gaining her confident back, she gives him a small smile.

"Well, how badly do you want this rose?"

"I want it pretty badly..."

"Okay then." He comes closer to her and leans in so their noses are touching. "Ask and you will receive." He put the rose from his mouth into hers giving her a kiss on the nose once it is in her mouth. "Anything else the Princess demands?" He says giving her one of his famous Chat Noir grins. She removes the rose and places her right hand on his cheek. Then she moves down and starts tickling his chin until he purrs.

"Purr-rincess what are you doing?" Purring more, with a silly grin on his face showing that he loves what she is doing.

"I thought you said this was the day to show affection to your loved ones? But if you want me to stop I'll stop." Slowing down her pace but not stopping. 

"No, don't I want you to keep going. What was that? Are you giving me the honor of being one of your loved ones? May I ask in what form?" 

"Form of what?"

"Princess please," Giving her a pleading look. "I need to know this."

"Know what?"

"This is important to me." He removes her hand and looks her straight in the eyes.

"What is it you want to know Chat?"

"I want to know what you think of me? What are we? What's your plan for us?" He says almost begging her to respond. _I know I may be asking for a bit too much, but gosh darn it I'm in **LOVE** with this girl. She has driven me crazy, and I'm hopelessly in love with her. Everything about her makes me happy and makes my heart flutter. From the responses, she gives to Adrien. Being shy and tongue-tied, to the strong woman I see before me. I could see a future with her. Spending every single day of my life making her happy. She is the girl of my dreams, and yes I have feelings for somebody else but nothing not even Ladybug compares to her. I am hopelessly devoted to her. I can see myself putting a ring on her  finger and sayin the words I do one day. I just want to know if my efforts are vaild attempts or just a bother to my Princess. I need to know that this is real, and I'm not just a fool. This might be the most selfish act I have ever done, but this is something for my sanity. Which is pretty important to me.   
_

"Chat..." She looks away from him with a guilty look on her face. 

"Please, I need to know this. The answers to my questions will probably determine my sanity." Speaking in a joking tone as an effort to keep the mood light. A light laugh escapes her lips, but then a harsh tone of voice comes from her. 

"And what if the answers aren't what you want?" 

"I've accepted any outcome and will respect your decision on it no matter what." Speaking firmly, then grabs her head gently forcing her to look at him. 

"There's something you need to know. You need to know before anything can happen. Or before I can even dream of answering your questions." 

He speaks a little hesitantly, with millions of suggestions going through his head. 

"O-okay whatever it is, I'm a big boy I can handle it." 

"It's pretty bad..." 

"Just tell me what it is Marinette, please." 

"Chat, you aren't going to like it, but I feel like you should know this before we can go any farther."

"Okay" 

"I-I," she stumbles over her words, very reluctant to tell him what she needs to say. 

"Mari, please tell me." He no longer has any emotion in his voice but only speaks in a soft voice. 

"I have feelings for someone else!" Rapidly spitting out those words, like they are poison in her mouth. 

"What?" The shock takes over him as he can only stare at her. 

Tears start forming in her eyes, "It wasn't intentional. One was before I meet you. And well the other person we went on a friend date today. I couldn't commit to him because of you."

"Wait, there are two guys?" 

"Yes, one of them won't ever notice me. And well the other, we went out today." 

"Is that who you made this dress for?" Speaking very softly, and closing his eyes not being able to look at the dress. 

"No. I actually made it for myself, and was hoping that you would be the one to see me in the dress first." 

"I just don't understand. I'm I not enough?" 

"No, don't think like that I-" He cuts her off in the middle of her sentence getting more hurt by the minute. 

"Then what should I be thinking right now?" 

"I don't know, but please let me explain!" Pleading him to hear her out. Fearing that she is driving him away. 

"What is it that needs explaining?" Saying every word harshly to emphasize his feelings right now. 

"Chat..." 

"I'm leaving now." He turns away to leave but she grabs his arm determined not to let him go.

"Chat Noir, love you!" Saying it loudly with no hesitation. Tears rolling down her face he stops in his place. 

"What?" 

"I love you. I said it. I love you. I'm in love with you. I'll yell it so all the world can hear me. I'm in love with you." 

"Don't say anything you don't mean." 

"I mean it." 

"Then what about the others?" 

"I don't know. I happen to have feelings for them too." 

"How?" 

"I can't explain it myself. It's not something that can be explained. All I know is my heart and head are confused about many things. But not about how I feel about you. About us." He turns around and wipes the teardrops from her face. 

"I love you too."

"I'm just very confused. I don't want to hurt you, but I have to be honest with you. My feelings are out of my control, but I know for a fact that I am deeply in love with you." 

"So what do you want to do?" 

"I don't know..." 

"Well there is one thing." 

"What is it? I don't need space if that's what you are about to suggest." 

"No, I was thinking about an open relationship. I want you to be with me, but I also want you to know exactly who you want. I will fight for you no matter the challenge. Eventually you will be mine and only mine but for now you need to think. And besides I have an advantage over them." 

"What would that be?" 

"I have cat like reflexes and charming good looks on my side. Plus I know I occupy the largest amount of your heart. I won't give up." 

"Kitty," He leans down and gives her a passionate kiss to reassure her he will win. Then they have their foreheads against each other, all eyes closed nobody wanting to spoil the moment. 

"I should probably go. I appreciate the honesty, I know it wasn't easy for you to tell me that." 

"I love you, please know that I love you." 

"I do, but I also know you need to sort out your feelings. Until next time, my love." And with that he was off into the night. 

_ I never expected that. It hurts to know I share my Princess with others but I couldn't expect someone as amazing as her to just let me win with some sort of obstacle. And besides I'm always up for a good challenge. This is one of my hardest ones. But I know I can win. Time to plan a strategy, because I know I won't give up easy and I won't let anybody win with them trying their very hardest. This is it. I'm not backing down.  _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, they had that talk. But what will be the outcome? Only time will tell. Sorry for the super late update my computer is acting up so please forgive me! I am just sorry to make you guys wait... I always try to update when I can and sorry if it was a pretty short chapter. Promise you guys something interesting is going to happen so stay tuned! As always thank you to everybody who have been nothing but supportive! Thank you and I hope you guys keep reading!


	6. After the day of love...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aww, the day after Valentines's day, where all the lovers had their fill of love from the loved one, but what happens to the ones who didn't get any love? Yes, it's finally time for an attack. And time for Renard to make his way into his love's heart in a different persona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! I have been super busy with school. But I'll make it up by posting another chapter very soon. And I'm sorry I switched points of views I just can't control what happens sometimes. I'll try to keep it constitute next time.

~Nathanael~

 

**_*After the date*_ **

_That was incredible! I got to go out with my dream girl on the most romantic night of the year! Plus an extra bonus the kiss... I didn't think I could ever get the confidence to do that, but boy Am I glad that it happened. Her check was so soft, to compare it to anything would be a crime because nothing in the world, no the_ **_GALAXY_ ** _could be that soft. It's an honor that I was allowed to feel that softness if only for a moment. It was the best feeling, I wouldn't have traded that moment for anything because I know that was the start of our relationship. I've always seen in the movies where the characters have that first realization of the feeling they hold within themselves. I thought they were fake, meant to give us lost hope that it could happen to anyone, but I know now, they are so real. And they are so much better than what the movies display them as. Or maybe it was because it was with the girl that could never be displayed because nothing could capture her beauty. My portraits could only capture a fraction of it. But one day I will show her the beauty and grace and everything that makes her, her through my eyes. I know she has flaws, and I've accepted them because they are all part of her charm. I can't wait to see her again!_

_~Marinette~_

**_*after the conversation*_ **

_I didn't think I would have to tell him so soon. It went better than I expected but I still feel horrible. It's very confusing. I mean how many times can a girl fall in love at the same time?_

"T-tikki... D-did you hear all that?" She said stuttering, trying to hold everything together.

"Oh, Marinette. I'm sure everything will work out fine. Chat is being very understanding and is giving you time to process everything. Which means you have time."

"Time for what? I don't know what I want to do!?"

"Well, only can decide what your heart really wants. And who you need to survive with. Remember there's a difference between them."

*after a quiet moment of thinking about those words*

"What's the difference?" She asks in a quiet voice that's barely audible.

"Well, think about this. A need is a want. Basically, someone who you think is amazing and wonderful. But in the long run, you know deep down you can see life without them. They make life better, but they don't contribute something to your life. Contributes the something that makes you a better individual and learns with you. If they don't then they are a want, because you want to have fun with them."

"And what about need? How do you know if you need someone?" Marinette says in a questioning voice.

"Well, you know you need someone when you are able to stand on your own, that you don't depend on them. You don't depend on them, but they make you a better person overall. They teach you new things that you wouldn't have been able to learn yourself. Whether it's being more confident, learning to not take advantage of people, being patient, or anything that contributes to making your life better and yourself better. You need them because they don't give you what you want, but rather what you need to be taught. They often have the qualities you are missing and, therefore, contribute the pieces that make life extra special and beautiful to live in. That's when you know you need someone."

"Thank you, that really helps a lot," tears slowly start rolling down her face one by one, " but, I still can't decide who I need and who I want. I still have to think about these things."

"That's completely understandable," Tikki goes and starts wiping the tears of her face "matters of the heart are hard and complicated, decisions like these shouldn't be rushed. Take as much time as you need."

_I never thought of this like that. Who do I need, who do I want? I can't decide right now, but I know one day I'll make the right decision on who I need in my life, who I don't want to live without. It's time for me to sleep. I don't know how I'm going to face Nathanael tomorrow, but I know at least they are giving me time. Boy, what a Valentine's Day I had._

_*_ **_Next day at school*_ **

_I walked into class with a heavy stomach, I was looking forward to seeing the boys I can't stop think about, but also dreading it. It's not they know about each other, but I still feel unease about the whole thing._

***In comes both boys***

_Nathanael is the first to say something to me_ , "Beautiful morning Marinette, I hope you have a splendid day." _We both give the other a small smile and blush before he walks to his seat. Then Adrien just looks lost in his thoughts. He doesn't say anything as he sits down._

"Hi, Adrien how are you?" I _give him a bright smile, but instead of returning it he gives me a strange look. Then he looks at around the classroom, I'm not sure what he is looking for, but I know it's not me. It's a little upsetting knowing he isn't thinking of me, but I shouldn't be thinking he would find interest in me. A girl can dream, right? This girl loves dreaming big!  The class feels like it is going on for eternity, but it is a bit bearable with me sneaking glances at Nathanael and at one point we played rock-paper-scissor across the room. I lost a bunch of times, but I feel like he cheated. We got a good laugh about it because I'm a sore loser sometimes and made tons of facial expressions when I lost. He eventually felt pity and let me win but then the bell rang. I rushed out the door and ran home to go think about issues. As I was laying down on my bed, thinking about the boys and scoping the ladyblog when I hear a scream outside. It started off high pitched, but then gradually got deeper. I ran to my balcony to see what happened when I see her. Another Akuma victim._

***Evil laughter* Then in a very annoyed voice:**

"Now you are a boy, good luck getting the boy of your dreams looking like that. Because trust me if you have the same body parts they do, most of the time they will tell you their straight. They'll be like 'Oh, you're such a great person, but I'm into girls. Goodbye.' I'm so tired of it. So I'm going to take it out on the city."

He was standing in the street, he had a dark green scarf, black tee with dark blue skinny jeans, and dark brown hair, I yell at him without thinking, "What are you doing?! Why are you doing this?!"

  


“Well, if you must know girl, I was rejected this Valentine's day by the boy of my dreams. We are such good friends, and I thought he liked me but I was wrong. Apparently because I am not a girl he wasn't interested. So now I'm going to go find him and turn him into a girl. So hopefully all the girls he likes are straight, then he will get rejected. I'll be on my way, but before I go…”

 

He throws something at the balcony and then leaves. The mysterious item grows in size as in travels in the air and hits the balcony causing it to collapse and Marinette to fall. As she is falling a blurry image catches her before she hits the floor.

 

“Ahhhh!” _Oh gosh, this is the end. What am I going to do about the balcony! Will it get fixed? Or is that going to be a solve it yourself problem? Will it was caused by an attack so I am pretty sure it will be fixed. Wait, why am I thinking of that when I'm falling from the balcony?! Please have Chat Noir save me before I fall._

 

“It's okay, I have you in my arms. You’re safe with me. I wouldn't let anything harm you.”

 

I look up and stop screaming. We are on the ground safe, but it's not Chat Noir that saved me. It's Renard Rouge, he looks at me with great care while carrying me bridle style. He pulls me closer, no sign of letting go. I want to say something but I like the comfort. We stay like that for a few more moments before I hear another yell. Knowing I can't stay like this forever I finally speak up.

 

“uhh Renard Rouge? I'm very grateful for you saving me, but don't you have to save other people to?”

 

“It's okay, I just want to keep you in my arms a little longer…” He doesn't move, but instead nuzzles me. I'm tempted to just let this go, but I know what the right thing to do is.

 

“Isn't this your trial run? To determine if you become a trio?” He carefully lowers me to the ground and rubs the back of his neck. Almost like he's embarrassed?

 

“Yeah, I should go and try to stop this. I just got a little carried away when I help you in my arms…” He lowered his voice to a point where I could barely hear him but I still heard. “ it just felt so good having you that close.”

 

Both of us blush and look at the other then away.

“ Well you know, I should probably go and save the rest of the city. Farewell for now.” He grabs my hand and bends down to gently kiss it. Then in a blink of an eye he's gone.

 

Running back to my room I quickly call out to Tikki.

 

“Tikki! We got an attack!”

She comes out and rushes over to me.

 

“I was so scared Marinette! Are you okay?! Are you hurt?”

 

“I'm fine, but please spots on!” And just like that I was Ladybug.

 

I grab my yo-yo and start heading towards the screams. Arriving I see Renard Rouge and another person who I don't recognize standing besides him. She has long blonde hair, is dressed in all black and has cat ears with a tail. I move closer to get a better look.

 

“Hey Renard, who's she?” I point over to the girl. Who looks strangely familiar, but I can't put my finger on it. Instead of answering he starts laughing.

 

He tries to stop laughing, and gets out between breaths. “That's Chat Noir!”  Then starts laughing again.

 

I look at Chat with great confusion. She comes over and stands before me. I look at her with great interest as a smile comes across my face. Then I start giggling out of nowhere.

 

“ Yeah yeah, laugh all you want. But I'm just as sexy as Ladybug. If not more.” She says with a hair flip while shaking her hips. I laugh even more.

 

“Yeah, you know I was just about to say that. Very sexy, like you can be a supermodel.” But in all seriousness she is very pretty. And I even think she might be bigger than me. Hmmmm, not sure how I feel about that. I think I would rather have him as a boy.

 

“Chat, very beautiful but you can't compare to the amazement of Ladybug. She is a rare beauty.”  I'm left speechless, after the complement and him saving me in civilian form I'm not sure what to do around him.

 

“Let's just go find this guy.” We all run until we find him a couple blocks down switching genders around. “Okay guys, strategy.”

 

“Where can the akuma be?” Chat says staring directly at me.

 

“I think it's his scarf.”

 

“Good thinking, because that scarf and that outfit don't match so it would have to be what is holding the akuma.”

 

Renard and I stare at her wondering where that remark came from.

 

“What? I know a thing or two about fashion.”

 

“Okay, let's just go. Chat you're already a girl so you should just go and be a distraction with your sexy body.”

 

“Fine, but I'm not letting him have this booty.” Chat runs towards him and starts fighting. “He's actually gay so he won't be seduced but Chat doesn't need to know that. Renard, now's your chance to show me what you got. If you can get the scarf then you are on the team.”

 

“Well, I look forward to working with you. Lightning dash!” He gives me a smile before becoming invisible.

 

I run to help Chat and we start battling back to back.

 

“Nice to help, where's Renard?”  She asks as she tries to smack him with her staff.

 

“I don't know,” I say while blocking an attack.

 

“I'll return everybody back to their original genders if you just please hand over your miraculous? Please?”

 

“Sorry, but that's not how this works. Lucky charm!” I end up with a picture of a boy. I look at it, then it hits me.

“Is this the boy who rejected you?”

 

He stops and comes closer grabbing the picture. Tears start forming in his eyebrows.

 

“Yes, I love him so much…”

 

“Well, he looks like a jerk. And you deserve better.”

 

“I do…”

 

“So how about we stop this and you go vent and get some comfort food?”

 

“I… No!” I want revenge!” Then the scarf is taken and he falls to the floor. Renard is visible again and throws the scarf at me.

 

“So, am I on the team now?”

 

I rip the scarf and purify the butterfly. “Bye bye little butterfly!” I grab the picture “Miraculous Ladybug!” and return everything to normal.

 

“Yeah, I guess so.” Chat becomes a boy and we all fist bump at the same time.

 

“See you guys next time. I have to go check on someone.” Then he leaves.

 

“Hey Chat, nice to see you as a boy.”

 

“Very funny, but there's something I need to talk to you about. Let's go somewhere more private.” We leave and start jumping from rooftop to rooftop until he finds one he likes.

 

“What did you want to say?” I ask, but he is facing away so I can't decide what he is feeling.

 

“Ladybug, you know I care about you.”

 

“Yeah, and I care about you.” He turns around and faces me. He comes closer and holds my hand.

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

“For what?”

 

“I've started caring for someone else to. It wasn't intentionally but it has happened. I'm so sorry.”  Tears start forming in his eyes.

 

“Chat, what are you talking about?”

 

“I've fallen for this amazing girl named Marinette. She's wonderful and I feel so bad that I've betrayed the loyalty I have for you. But… I couldn't help it, if you meet this girl I know you'd fall in love with her too. But then I wouldn't be able to compete with you for my Princess attention.” He gets out a small laugh and has tears rolling down his face.

 

I look at him stunned. I wasn't expecting him to tell me this. I'm not sure how to react because he saying sorry for having feelings for me. More importantly he picked boring old Marinette over Ladybug? I'm nothing special as Marinette, but somehow he loves that part of me too. But why?

 

“Why?” I ask in a small voice, unable to comprehend what he is telling me.

 

“What do you mean why?” He's stopped crying and gives me a puzzled look.

 

“Why do you love her? How can you love her? Marinette is so clumsy and---”

I'm about to say more but he cuts me off, grabbing my arm and forces me to look at him. When we are making eye contact I see the anger in his eyes.

 

“Marinette is one of the best things in my life. I won't let anybody talk bad about her because she is absolutely perfect to me. I love her because she is sweet, caring, funny and so many other things. I could make a best selling series with a couple of movies on just why I love her.”

 

I stare into his eyes stumbled over what he just confessed. I see the anger turn into love. He really loves me.

 

“I have to tell you---”

 

I'm about to say more when my earrings give a beep. Signaling my time to leave. He lets go and I leave without another word.

  
I jump to see my balcony fixed, thank goodness for that. I step on the balcony and as soon as I'm inside I become Marinette again. Then I turn around and see Renard Rouge on my balcony staring towards the city with his back towards me. Well this is going to be fun!

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope this makes up for me being horrible and not posting in a long time! Next chapter will be up soon because I am on SPRING BREAK! Time for fanfic and anime. Thanks for reading and I hope you guys enjoy!


	7. The feelings are real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Renard comes and checks to make sure his damsel is safe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys!!!!! I am so sorry!!!! I got caught up in AP reviewing. I had half of it written out on spring break but then my chem teacher had us come in and take a bunch of mock exams. I hope you can find it in your amazing and caring hearts to forgive me!!! (No I am not just brown nosing you so you continue to read my story... *cough*) Love you guys!!!

~Chat Noir~ 

 

_ I’m staring into her eyes. She has just offended the girl I love, and I won’t let anybody do that not even Ladybug. Looking into her eyes I can see the confusion and then the acceptance. That I love Marinette, because I do. I will yell it loud and proud that I love her and that she is one of the best things in life. I feel terrible that I may have just lost the loyalty of Ladybug because I have been  _ **_purr_ ** _ -suing her for so long but Marinette just sort of came into my life. It wasn’t like a big bang, but rather like a rose blossoming in the spring. You could see it everyday coming into your life. It’s pretty as a bud but you don’t really pay attention to it, then the bud starts opening up little by little. You start noticing it a little more and little more each time you look because it becomes more intriguing every time. Then before you know it the rose is in full bloom and you can’t stop loving the beauty it shares, because you have finally noticed the beauty. Unlike with Ladybug, because she was more of an explosion of amazement,  one that came out of nowhere and storms into your heart. As I look into my Lady’s eyes I see she wants to tell me something.  _

 

“Have to tell you-”  _ The earrings that always seem to ruin the moments I spend with her make the oh so familiar sound. Then with a blink of an eye she’s gone. I feel as though I should go to my Princess castle but I just need some time to think right now.  _

 

_ ~ Renard Rouge~  _

 

_ I knew as soon as we stopped the attack I wanted to go make sure she was okay. But luck wasn't on my side because as I went off my transformation wore off. So I started walking and gave flame some chillies. I don't know why he likes chillies but he does. I let him enjoy the chillies and eventually transformed again. When I arrived she was in her room. Right now I'm standing on her balcony staring at the view she has. It's a beautiful view, but I would rather be looking at her. Then I hear her.  _

 

“R-renard, what are you doing here?”  _ I turn around to see her eyebrows raised and her posture stiff. I walk towards her until we are only a few feet away.  _

 

“I came to make sure you were okay. After the fall I had to leave so I couldn't make sure you were safe. I'm sorry about that.”  _ She blushes and begins to relax. _

 

“You didn't have to do that…”  

**_Renard takes a step closer making the distance between them smaller_ **

 

“I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you and I didn't know. I had to come back and see you.”  _ It wasn't for her, it was for me. This is the girl I love and there is nothing that I wouldn't do to make her safe and happy no matter what I'm wearing.  _

 

“Like to make sure a civilian is safe? I get you, I've heard about that before.” 

 

“To make sure every civilian is safe…”  _ I know it's silly, but I feel a little saddened. I want to make her feel that she's special and not just another civilian.  _

“No, actually Marinette it's different.”  _ I don't know what I'm doing but I take her hands and squeeze them. Her eyes widened and she looks at are hands but doesn't pull away.  _

 

_ “ _ W-what are you doing?” 

 

“I didn't just come because you are a civilian, I came because you are Marinette.” 

 

“What's so special about Marinette?”  **_She looks down, saddened by his words._ **

 

“What isn't special about you? Just to name a few things: your laughter  **takes one hand and gently tickles her side until she laughs** brings joy into everyone's life  **She quickly covers her mouth to stop the laughing** Why do you cover such a wonderful sound?  **Takes hands of her mouth**

 

“I-I just don't think it's a very good sound… It's more like unwanted noise.”  **She looks away**

 

“You couldn't be farther from the truth.  **He put his hand on her cheek and makes her face him** The way you get flustered over the simplest things is just adorable. Especially when you blush.  **Her face immediately turns red** Just like that.” 

 

“You don't even know me. How can you be saying these things?” 

 

_ She thinks I don't know her but I could write a whole book series on just the different shades of red she turns. What can I do to show her I honestly care about her?  _ **_He looks directly into her eyes_ **

 

“All I need to know is that you are Marinette the girl that won't leave my mind.”  _ There are so many more things I want to tell her. She's so adorable right now. If only there was a way to make her see that I truly do care.  _

 

“How do I know that's a good thing. Plus Renard, I don't even know who you are under that masks.” 

 

“You don't need to know, plus I will tell you with time. Just trust me, you are special.”  _ How can I prove it to her? I think there is only one way to show my feelings  _

 

**She looks hesitantly away and is about to move away when Renard pulls her close and kisses her on the nose barely missing her lips. Then hugs her tight.**

“I just wanted to show you my feelings are true.” 

 

**Speechless Marinette looks up to see his face. She is about to say something when all of a sudden the famous beep beep is heard. Reluctantly Renard let's go and gives her a sad look.**

 

“I'll be back my love, for you are the Earth and I am the moon. Always there to protect you but not always seen. Farewell” 

 

**With that he left back to his home and gives Flame some chillies.**

 

_ That was absolutely extraordinary… I never in a million years thought I would have the courage to actually try and kiss her lips plus she didn't punch me in the face! Ahh her eyes are so beautiful I could just stare at them all day and night.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, I hope that it was good for you... Will write more, just making sure people still want to read this. Please don't be mean with the comments!


	8. The Mess Gets Bigger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just more crying

~Chat Noir~ 

I thought I had it all figured out. These feelings I have. Thinking Ladybug was the one for me, the one who was my destiny. But then every time I think about that sort of stuff Marinette comes into mind. I just want this whole confusing mess to be over. What do I want? I want Marinette to love me. To choose me. I want to be someone she relies on for everything. Whether it's something as small as needing a pencil or rant about the day. To being the shoulder she cries on when something happens to her. She's also the person I want to rely on when things don't go right for me. I never want us to have go through a problem alone. I want to be there for her through everything good and bad; share everything. We might not be able to solve everything but at least we would know that we aren't alone. That's what I want no, that is what I need. I will always care about Ladybug because she's my partner; we have each other's backs during attacks but I need someone who has my back always. Someone who I know won’t hurt me, see the whole me and not be afraid of the chaos in my life, but rather embrace it as her own. Where every time I look into her eyes I see love somewhere in them, love for me. I know what I need to do. I must go to her.

As he leaves jumping rooftop to rooftop she comes into view where she is looks to be in deep concentration. 

“What is it that has my Princess thinking so hard?” She’s so adorable when she’s concentrating so hard. I wish she’d concentrate on me like that. 

She jumps up startled from his arrival and looks at him with her eyes wide open. “Chat! W-what are you doing here?!” 

“Well I came over to spend time with the most amazing girl I know. Why else would I come?” She avoids looking at him “Princess are you okay?” 

“Y-yes why would you ask of course everything is amazing!” 

Did I come at a wrong time? Did I do something that upset her? 

“Well you don't look to happy.” 

“Umm, did you see anyone by any chance?” She asks skeptically 

“Nobody but you. Why?” Was someone here with her? Was someone hurting her? 

“Oh no reason at all I was just wondering and you know stuff.” 

“Stuff?” Does she know what I came over to tell her? No it's not possible

“Yeah stuff like stuff? I am sticking with that answer.” 

Laughs “If that's what you purr-fer I'm okay with that. Why don't we just curl up together and chat?” She looks calmer and even lets out a small laugh. 

“Chat? Chat Noir wants to chat? You just couldn't help yourself huh? But curling up with my Kitty sounds great right now.” 

They go into her room and sit on her bed. Marinette avoids eye contact but let's out a small sigh and turns to face Chat. 

“I suppose I should come clean and tell you what's happening,” She rubs her neck and frowns. Looking him in the eyes she sees the concern “Chat, I have another suitor and believe it or not it’s Renard,” Feeling her heart break as she lets the words slip from her mouth.”I care about you a lot but I don’t know who I want to be with.” Tears start rolling down her face and she stands up. “I’m sorry I need some time to think about everything.” With those final words Chat stands and leaves not able to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if anyone is still reading this I am sorry for the wait. I lost motivation but I found it again. If you want I'll more than likely start doing one-shots on wattpad or Fanfiction but I'm going to finish this story in a couple more chapters. Hope you enjoyed it and thank you for all the support!


	9. Welcome Bad Bug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does life get better? No not at all, but it will, hopefully.

~Marinette~ 

Once Chat left all I could do is cry. This is it,I don’t know what else I could do, I went from getting no attention to suddenly everyone wanting me. This has been the most confusing time in my life, nobody should have this many suitors. and I just can’t take it anymore. I just want to curl up and be absorbed by my bed. She curls up in a ball trying to make herself as small as possible. 

Evil laughing in the distance, where an akuma starts heading towards Marinette, Tikki nowhere to be found as it enters her room coming towards her. Spotting the purple menace she sits up wiping her tears away. Captivated, she doesn’t move away but rather reaches out for it. 

I’ve saved so many people from this little danger, never in a million year would I want to cause harm but it could help me forget. Forget my troubles, take away the pain even if it’s for a moment that would be enough. 

Not able to think straight from her shattered heart she gives in allowing the butterfly to land on her earring. Then she transforms into Bad Bug, her suit submerged in black only her red signature mask and gloves showing another color. Upon hearing her orders she goes out into the night looking for a black cat and red fox. 

~Chat Noir~ 

Time, that’s what I told her. I told her I’ll give her time, that I would win her over but did I? No, instead another person realized how amazing she is and I walked away. Walked away from the most important person I have in my life. 

Reaching his room he puts his claws back in and sits on the bed letting the cheese be devoured. Laying on his bed he grabs a pillow and covers his face. Not sure if he wants to throw it or yell into it. Deciding on just leaving it there he sighs and lets his thoughts run wild. 

There’s not much I can do, she’s told me she loves me but that’s not enough for me. Is it? Or am I just being greedy with the affection? No, it’s not wrong to want someone to yourself. Am I insecure about the others? Yeah, yeah I am because if she really loved me she wouldn’t be falling in love with someone else right? I don’t know why I’m doing this to myself. 

About to drown in self pity he throws the pillow and gets up. No I am not doing this, I still have a chance and I am not throwing away my shot! Turning back into Chat he leaves the room out to search for his bugaboo, but when he finally finds her his world crumbled before him. 

~Renard Rouge~ 

Unable to get her eyes off of his mind he thinks and starts looking at pictures when he gets home. Pulling a picture of Ladybug and of Mari from the class photo he examines them carefully. Studying it for about thirty seconds before gasping. 

They, they they are t-the same person. He stares at the photos unable to fully grasp the connection. I'd recognize those eyes anywhere, hell I've stared into Mari’s eyes for hours does she think a mask would hide their warmth? Did she really think nobody would be able to tell her apart? How has she kept it a secret, like she even has the same hairstyle?! How does nobody see the resemblance between them!?! How did I miss it?! 

He gets up and starts pacing around the room. Mari is Ladybug, Ladybug is Marinette. I have discovered my love is the best hero in Paris. This is quite a predicament, do I tell her? Do I wait for her to tell me? No, it’s time to make a move, I’m going to reveal myself.

Transforming back to Renard Rouge he starts hopping rooftop to rooftop until he hears screams in the distance. Knowing it was his duty as a hero he makes his way to the commotion, but stands unable to move when he sees Chat Noir fighting against the villain. The villain which was Marinette.


	10. The Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait it was hard to find inspiration to finish and the ending isn't great but here it is.

~Renard Rouge~ 

 

Staring at the scene in front of him Renard stood speechless, his mouth only opening to mouth word which sound was omitted. Watching Chat try to attack but stopping before he could even make a mark on her as the villainess punched him with no hesitation. It wasn’t until Chat was sent flying that Renard processed a thought My Marinette was said in his head over and over. Suddenly his feet were acting on autopilot and Renard was racing towards her. Just as she was raising her arm to strike Chat again he grabbed her arm. Not moving he felt her body relax, then without turning she greeted him. 

 

Voice lower and speaking slower each syllable sent a shiver down his spine.“Hello Renard, you should have run when you had the chance. I really didn’t want to hurt you.” 

 

His voice was slightly shaking, she is still in there, My Marinette, please nerves don’t fail me now. “Mari, I know you don’t want to hurt me. I know you would never hurt me, this isn’t you.” trying his best to plead with her Renard just let go. Dropping to his knees Renard looks up at her. “I’m begging you. Just give me the object so I can free you.” 

 

Her back still facing him you hear a loud cackle. Finally, she turns around but when she looked down Renard didn’t see the girl he loves. No, he saw someone who was truly broken filled with streaks of rage. “It’s Bad Bug now, and here simply to cause destruction so you can stay out of my way or hand over your cuffs.” 

 

“You know I can’t do that, I would never leave you. Let’s be peaceful and just go back to our normal life. We don’t need any violence.” 

 

With a smirk, Bad Bug kicks him in the stomach laughing as he bends over from the pain. “Oh Renard, I-” but before she could say another word Chat Noir came from behind and tackled her to the ground pinning her down. 

 

“Renard, help me! She’s, she’s just really strong and I don’t-” cut off Bad Bug kneed him where the sun doesn’t shine. As he let go, Renard, grabbed her and held her tightly against his chest. 

 

~Chat Ending~ 

 

“Mari, I know, I know you are Ladybug and I’m sorry. Sorry for not noticing earlier and putting that pressure on you. I-I love all of you, no matter which outfit you’re wearing. So I beg of you, as not only your teammate, your friend but also an admirer.” 

 

Something inside her twitched and tears started pouring down. Not making an effort to wipe them she stays quiet. Taking the silence as a good sign Renard keeps talking, “You and me, we can start our lives together. Fight for justice and then go out for a date, work on new art projects together bouncing ideas off each other. I can give you a beautiful life, it can start right now if that’s what you want.” 

 

Taking a deep breath she nods, “Okay, take off my earrings. This isn’t me, no matter how hurt I was this is a bit too far for someone who is suppose to be a hero. I was just mad, and wanted someone to just accept me.” 

 

“I do, and always will Mari.” As he let go to take the earrings she slipped away and punched Renard in the face. Bad bug made a run for it but Chat was still on the ground and tripped her. Grabbing her legs for dear life. 

 

“Are you really Ladybug and Mari?” Chat asked with uncertainty his heart racing at the thought his two loves were really just the same person. 

 

“It doesn’t matter, you don’t care.” 

 

Taking that as a yes Chat let go and stood up. Then in front of them, he went back to being Adrien, “I’m Chat Noir, I’ve loved you for a while but was conflicted when I was sharing my heart with who I thought were two different people. I do care, I care about you and you have my heart please just come back to me.” 

 

Bad Bug stared at him unsure how to take the news. Chat and Adrien were the same people that wanted her. This time for real she took off the earrings and used her yoyo to set the butterfly free. Reverting back to her normal self. Moving forward she grabbed his collar and pulled him close staring into his eyes. “Do you love me?” 

 

He answered with a long gentle kiss. “Did that answer your question?” 

 

~Epilogue~

 

After clumsy dates and nervous nights years passed when Adrien and Mari got married. Mari worked as a designer where her favorite model is Adrien and they are the biggest thing since sliced bread. They will eventually have children but for now, just want to spend more time being a lovey-dovey couple. Renard stayed behind being an awkward third wheel but found out being by himself was amazing because he his a great person. 

 

~Renard Rouge Ending~ 

 

“I won’t let you go, I’m not letting the love of my life get away from me. I know your secret and I love all of you. My Earth, my hero just stop this, please I can’t hurt you.” Before she could say anything he took an earring from her. “I won’t take the other but just know I support any decision you make and promise to be honest with you.” 

 

“Then tell me, who are you under the mask and how do you know my secret? Tell me and I’ll give you my other earring.” 

 

With a sigh, Renard let go and stepped back to give her space. “I am Nathanael, and I know because your eyes gave it away. I’ve looked into both and could tell, a mask couldn't hide the warmth they hold.” With a small smile, he looks into her eyes seeing a glimmer of the girl he knows. 

 

Being true to her word she gave up the other earring and used her yoyo charm to return back to normal. Which Chat gasped, “y-you are both ladybug and Mari?” He stuttered out pointing at her. 

 

“Yeah Chat and Renard has some answers he needs to be told.” She walked towards Renard and held his hand. “Can we go somewhere more private?” 

 

Blushing Renard nodded holding her waist and jumping rooftops. Alone on her balcony, they confess and finally become a couple. 

 

~Epilogue~ 

 

They ended up traveling around the world creating new art. Opened up exhibits and donating money to charities. They have a family with an older boy and a baby girl on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented and supported me, this was my first work published and was worried people would hate it. I hope this was good for all shippers and was the best way I could think of ending this fic.


End file.
